The Promise He Made
by Blaster
Summary: Tribute to 'So Confuse' written by Ambrel. The Storm Hawks await the news of a teammate who has been seriously injured.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do Not own Storm Hawks.

Author's notes at the end of this.

* * *

**The Promise He Made**

_3…_

_Dammit…_

_2…_

_Why haven't they sent word? No…I'll wait….Just five more seconds…_

_5…_

"P-Piper?" came a worried voice of a male.

Aerrow.

"What?" She snapped at him. Aerrow couldn't fault her. Piper had been, for the past three hours, pacing back and forth in the lobby of a very packed Hospital. Loved ones of the earlier attack spent huddled with their families and loved ones, waiting on the news of those that were hurt in the attack.

_5…4…_

A wail rang through the already buzzing lobby. Aerrow and Piper looked to see a woman crying, cradled by her husband, while screaming that her only child was dead. Dreading news that she herself didn't want to hear. Period.

"I-I'm sorry Aerrow…" Tears began to form in the corner of her golden eyes.

"No, it's my fault, I fell for Dark Ace's goose chase-"

A green Merb makes his way over to the two, with a light blue sky monkey perched on his right shoulder, "Guys?"

Stork. Already with his sixth cup of coffee that he'll no doubt will not drink and surprisingly out of his area of safety of the Condor.

Radarr's fur was matted with dirt and debris. He gave was a worried chirp.

_3…3…_

Piper crosses her arms over her chest, as if cold, "Any word yet?

"I've just gotten word that Starling is stabled now. Both her legs are broken and a few ribs." Stork paused. Someone was heard shouting from several floors above. "Repton's tail must had to be amputated…" He gave a smirk, but it turned into a worried look, "Piper, there's blood-" he began as he pointed to a massive darkened stain of crimson, now dried, that covered her entire chest. There was also a blood on her dark face.

"Not my blood…" Her eyes widen as the horrific scene of earlier began to play through her mind again. "Ple-Please, any-any other news?" the tears from her honeyed eyes began to flow freely down her cheeks. Her voice wavered on the point of anger and despair.

"None so far."

_2…_

_Dear Gods above, please…please let him live! I have to tell him how I feel!"_

"Storm Hawks?"

An old female voice.

Piper and the others turn around, hoping for good news. But it never came.

The voice belong to that of an old female Wallop. About as tall as Stork, and as wide as the three Storm Hawks put together. Her face was well worn, her eyes a dull grey and red, possibly from crying and her long, white hair frayed.

Behind her was Finn, he too had been crying. His long blond hair caked with specks of debris and blood. At this moment though, he was cradling a small Wallop infant who was sound asleep.

Next to him was another female Wallop, nearly twice as wide as Finn, but not much taller than him. Her gray eyes were also red from crying.

"My-my boy…is he alright?" said the young female Wallop.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Aerrow began, "We're waiting to find out."

"Don't worry," said the old female Wallop, "My grandson is tough. Nothing could take him out-just-"

_1…_

"Oh like you were there." Piper spat venomously towards the old Wallop, and surprising her teammates. "Like you were there, watching him being viciously-no-"

"Piper, calm down-"

Stork violently flinched as Piper shouted three hateful words, "Shut up Stork!"

She was yelling now, yelling at this simpleminded female Wallop, who _just assumed_ everything would be OK, "Vicious isn't the word for what happened to him, neither would it be put to justice if I said the beating was barbaric!"

Fresh, pure tears flowed from her eyes, while pure anger came from her lips.

"DEMONIC!" she yelled, throwing clenched fists into the air. "That bastard-that damn Cyclonian bastard!" She yelled again, no one in particular while releasing her anger with it. "'No one can take me out,' those were his exact words!"

She felt strong hands grip her shoulders. Hands that tried to comfort her, yet she refused.

"No-don't touch me!" she said, but the hands on her shoulders suddenly became firm as she was dragged into a soft, warm embrace from the old Wallop. Piper began to break down with gut wrenching cries. Her anger, her fear, her despair-all rolling off her in a tidal wave.

"It's not fair…It's not fair…he promised me he would come back to me! He swore it! I can't lose him! Not now!" The Wallop's grip lightened as Piper desparately clung to her, trying to become one with the Wallop, searching to borrow her strength. "I never got the chance to say I love him."

"Sweetheart, your gonna have to be strong for Junko. He wouldn't want to see you in this state."

_0…_

"Excuse me?" said a male's voice. "I am Dr. Grant. Might you be with the Wallop?"

The old Wallop released Piper, who turned on her heel to face the Doctor.

"Please, how is Junko?"

Seven pairs of eyes watched as the Doctor's face hardened and sighed, "I…I'm afraid the Wallop has fallen into a coma."

* * *

Okies folks, a little note here. This is a tribute in the form of a continuation of reading _So Confused_, which is written by the very talented Ambrel. This is a Junko x Piper pairing, and I am not done with it yet.

The old female Wallop is suppose to be Junko's Aunt Eunice.

I hope I did OK on this story, so let me know how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright folks, this chapter is a flashback of the events that'll lead up to Junko getting hurt.

* * *

**Before the Battle**

"If you ask me, I still think this is a waste of time." Said a blond haired teenager.

"We didn't ask you Finn." Said a girl with midnight blue hair, "Ferna asked us to help."

A red furred Blizzarian, who was next to Finn, snorted. "I agree wit da Finnster, dis guy ain't no Sky Knight-he's jus' a military hogger, eh!" she blew a bubble and with a loud pop, she continued, "Ave inny ya noticed dat all dese folks ave white hair an' eyes an' dey all ave da tails of monkeys?"

"Madame, the color of their hair is PLATINUM, not white. There is a difference." Said another blond, but this man was an adult who spoke with an British accent.

"Stuff it Harrier, forgit yer code now-dese guys care nothin' aboot us!"

"Please, don't fight!" pleaded a young muscular Wallop, "They need our help, can't we put our differences aside?"

"Junko's right." Said a young teen with crimson hair. "The Grisnals have been under seige by the Cyclonians for months now-"

"Aerrow, have you seen their military?" A Raptor growled at him, "They have mechanical giants! They have solar powered skimmers! Hell, they even have a energy cannon that is bigger than a Cyclonian Battle Cruiser! This is a Metropolis for cryin' out loud!"

"And yet, those are powered by Sol Crystals." The blue haired girl noted, "Crystals that are being mined by the Cyclonians while they terrorize the Grisnals by destroying their food supplies and factories!"

"Piper girl, fer cryin' out loud-did ja ear what dey ave planned fer us? Dey gunna send da powerhouses to da front lines! Dats gunna be Junko wit his boosted knuckles, me wit my new Blizzard crystal, da Burners wit der launchers!"

"And we provide air cover-Suzi-did you not listen to Ferna's battle plan?" Piper scowled at Suzi, "The Cyclonians are planning a sky assault and a land based attack at the same time!"

"Can we even trust that monkey?" growled the Raptor. "Did he tell you who's gonna lead the Cyclonians?"

"I have a good guess Repton." Aerrow glared at the Raptor. "Who leads the ground attack?"

"Snipe, I believe…" said a man, with platinum hair and silver eyes, wearing a military uniform.

The man frowned when he looked at Repton. "The monkey at your service. My name is Ferna, The military power hogger. I would say screw you guys, I am just second in command, but I don't like this more than you. I've done all I can in my power to stop prejudice amongst different species…alas, talk to my commanding officer-who believes that being in a race that has silver hair and eyes makes them the most supieror race in Atmos. Anyway the man leading the ground attack…They call him Snipe…Snipe Carsatis."

"How many Talons will be with him?" asked Harrier.

"Half a fleet in the air, lead by the Dark Ace. As for Snipe's army…None."

"Come again?" Repton growled in surprise.

"Drone scouts report that this man was given some strange armor as of last night. We have no idea what this armor does. As for TOA…he'll be here within the hour.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit…" Piper said as she came out of the room several minutes later, followed by Junko and Ferna. "Why would…unless the armor is indestructable…"

"Nothing is indestructable-just tough." Said Ferna as he followed behind the Wallop. "To tell you, I'll be on the front lines too. See you soldiers there." And with that, Ferna went away, leaving Junko and Piper alone.

"Uh..hey.." they said in unison. Junko chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Piper, there is-"

"Junko, I have to-"

"Umm, you first Piper…" Junko blushed, unsure of what the news Piper was going to tell him.

"Uh…Junko, I know your strong and all, but please…don't exert yourself to much, I have a bad feeling you'll get hurt…" _DAMMIT…JUST SAY IT! _ "I mean…come back safely-you promised you'll come back!" _NO…why cannot I say those words?_

Junko giggled, "I told you already, nothing can take me out!" He smiles as he places a large hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright-I'll come back, like I've done every other mission!"

Piper just gives him a weak smile. Then she stiffens as Junko does something unexpected.

Junko, as gentle as he can, hugs Piper and gives her a light kiss to her forehead.

"I have something I need to ask you." He reaches behind him and from his back pocket, he pulls out a small crystal and places it in her hands.

The crystal was a sparkling white, almost like a diamond and shaped like a tear drop.

"It's called a Tear Drop. It's very special and I want you to keep it-just for a little while. That way, you can come back safely too."

Piper, so in awe of the crystal, didn't react in time when Junko lifted her face up to him, and leaned in-

So close, inch by inch, Junko leaned forward and-

Kissed her on the lips.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOO

I know, another short chapter, but the fight scene will be longer-(I hope)

Still not done, I still have the fight scene and several more chapters left. Lemme know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
